


Alone (Or Maybe Not)

by revior



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enola Is Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, He Needs To Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tension, Tewky Wants To Help, Well - Freeform, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Enola stumbles into Tewky's apartment in London one morning, hurt physically. Tewksbury is there to help but Holmes still feels that she doesn't need help.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 17
Kudos: 407





	Alone (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipliiehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/gifts).



> So, [multipliiehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts) came up with this idea and I decided to write it for them. I hope you like it!

Enola walks out of the carriage, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs and her right knee. To be honest, her entire right side was hurting but she decided to try and ignore the pain. She knocked on the door and a servant opened it not long after.

_ Of course he has servants, _ she thought to herself, chuckling. Even though Tewksbury was quite different from most other rich men in London, in the end, he was still just rich. And servants were part of that lifestyle.

“Enola,” said the Viscount, coming down the stairs. “What are you doing here? Do you not know how early it is?”

“I have just returned from a mission. Of sorts. I was investigating the murder of a member of Commons. And it seems as if people do not really want me to discover who the true killer is. Or who orchestrated his death.”

“You’re the one investigating the murder of Forbes? You know very well that his killers are powerful individuals. You shouldn’t have upset them. They’ll be after you now.”

“I do realize that,” noted Enola. “But I did not know it when I started investigating it. I thought it would be the same as when I was investigating your case.”

Tewksbury sighed loudly and sat down at the huge table that sat in the middle of the room he led Enola into. “You do realize that we both almost died when you were investigating my case? Why would you want to relive that?”

Enola sat down next to him, pointing at one of the servants and requesting some water. He came back soon after and she downed it immediately. She requested some more before actually answering.

“Your case was one of the most interesting ones I’ve ever taken on. Plus, let’s just say that the pay for this case is quite big. Forbes’ family is quite wealthy, you know? I wonder why he wasn’t in Lords.”

“The reason for that is the lack of title and the fact that their fortune is brand new. They are probably wealthier than half of us in Lords.”

“I am sorry for coming here, by the way. I just don’t know many other people in London and there is no way that I could show up at Mycroft’s door at this time. Or any time, for that matter. He would probably ship me off somewhere and would make me marry someone,” laughed Holmes, but it was more of a laugh that wasn’t provoked by something funny but rather something sad.

Tewksbury put his hand on hers. Enola trembled at that, but she quickly calmed down. They were friends, after all, and friends calmed each other down. There was no reason at all to stress out because your friend put their hand on yours, right? Even if that friend is a boy.

“No problem, Enola. I don’t mind you coming here, even if it’s at this crazy hour. Now, what’s wrong and why did you show up here?”

“There’s no problem at all. I just needed to rest somewhere.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Tewky’s voice was stern, the smile that was usually there gone. Enola wasn’t sure what sparked that reaction, but she hoped he couldn’t read through her and the pain that was still present.

Enola huffed, obviously not ready to admit that she was lying. “No it’s not. What would make you say that?”

“Pretty much everything about you. The fact that you looked severely pained when you walked in here did not escape me, while we’re on that subject.”

Enola closed her eyes, finally able to break her act. It was extremely hard to ignore the pain in her side. “They attacked me.”

“Who is  _ they _ , Enola? I need to know so I can go after them.”

“Why would you need to go after them?” she asked, completely clueless.

“You really are clueless, aren’t you Enola Holmes?” The Viscount stood up and walked around the table two times. Holmes just sat there in silence, observing him as she tried to not scream from the pain she was in.

Even though it was tolerable when she walked inside, the pain had worsened by the minute. She felt the need to scream and shout and curse the people who did that to her, but she knew that there was no point in doing that. Tewksbury would take her for just another woman and she didn’t want that. She just wanted someone to help, even though she was scared to admit it.

“I am not clueless at all. I just don’t understand why you need to go after people who hurt me.”

“I love you, Enola Holmes.” There it was. The thing she had most desperately wanted to hear before the Marquess cast the vote after she saved him. He had thanked her, and she suspected that he wanted to say those words, but just like her, he was afraid. He was afraid of what she’d think if he admitted how he felt for her. 

But now that she just showed up at his doorstep at around four in the morning, the day not appearing yet, he had sensed that the time was right to tell her.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do,” insisted Tewky. “And I think you love me too, you’re just too scared to admit it.”

“Whatever would make you think that I love you?”

Enola wasn’t ready to admit that he had truly confessed his feelings to her because she wasn’t ready to admit that she had feelings for him too. But maybe this was the sign she was waiting for. Maybe she was afraid to admit it to herself because she was scared that he wouldn’t feel the same way.

“The way you act, the way you do anything when you’re around me alone. You act differently around other people, and I just suspected-” His voice went quiet. “Oh, no. I’m sorry for assuming. I just…”

“Don’t worry. Do not think much of it.”

“Now, can you finally tell me who hurt you?”

Enola decided to describe the situation and the case in its entirety, including the names of all suspects and anyone else involved. About an hour later, she was finally finished, Tewky still attentive to what she was saying.

“So it was the brother?”

“Well, I was in the process of finding out which one of the brothers did it when I was attacked. Which means that the guilty party hired someone to kill me. It sounds vaguely familiar, doesn’t it? Oh, and of course there’s always the possibility that it was both brothers working together.”

“What are you planning on doing now?”

“I have no idea at all. Right now, I’ll just recover and then see what happens. I will catch the guilty one when the time is right.”

“Can I work with you?”

“If you really want to,” said Enola, a smile on her face, before adding, “Oh, and by the way, Tewky.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is it. When I finish my other fics I might come back to this and continue? Tell me if you guys would want that.


End file.
